Tiffany
Tiffany (also known as '"The Bride of Chucky") is a murderous doll and the main protagonist featured in fourth and fifth films in the ''Child's Play'' series of horror films, famous for featuring the iconic killer doll Chucky. Tiffany is portrayed by Academy Award nominee Jennifer Tilly in both live-action and voiceover in Bride of Chucky, Seed of Chucky, and Curse of Chucky. Jennifer Tilly also played a parody of herself in Seed. As a human, Tiffany had bleached blonde hair and brown eyes. She is sort of the lighter version of Chucky, killing, but, unlike her love interest, feeling guilty about doing so later on. She sported a gothic style of clothing and makeup, along with a tattoo of a broken heart above her breast that had Chucky written above it. After becoming a doll, she redoes its hair and makeup to resemble a miniature version of herself, and wears a golden necklace that says "Tiff". Her style also changes notably in the next film: her lips are now smaller, her hair is straighter, she no longer wore the leather jacket, and she wears a different dress and new boots. Also, like Chucky, she wants to transfer her soul to the human protagonist. Tiffany's character Tiffany had many different personalities which can be a little skeptical. She dresses in a gothic fashion and can be described as a hopeless romantic. She has a "bimbo" air, but is sweet, creative, inventive, and somewhat feminist. Unlike Chucky, she does possess a genuinely kind and compassionate side, although she can be quite short-tempered, and is struck sometimes by remorse out of sync with her love of killing. Not much is known about Tiffany before Bride of Chucky in which she first appears as a bridal doll. However, we know shortly into the movie that she loves deeply, believing 'love would set her free'. She is easily disappointed and terribly violent and unforgiving when angered. She attempts to reform in her second appearance, Seed of Chucky to "break her addiction" to killing. However, the urge to maim is strong for Tiffany, and she continues to use creative means to murder. She is demure in a way that gives her a humanity more than Chucky, making them an unusual pair. Tiffany's 'ordinariness' is highlighted in several ways through the two movies - making her all the more compelling and dangerous. She is acted and voiced by North American actress Jennifer Tilly. History Bride of Chucky Tiffany sexually talks a cop into stealing Chucky's remains from an evidence vault. She warns him not to look into the bag. When he does, she shows up from behind him and slits his throat. She takes the bag containing Chucky's remains and puts him back together using new doll parts. She then resurrects his soul by using a book called Voodoo For Dummies. Later, Tiffany learns that what she thought was an engagement ring he had left on the mantle was actually just a stolen ring from a woman called Vivian Van Pelt. Outraged and hurt, Tiffany confines Chucky to a playpen which she bought for the baby she wanted to have. Tiffany taunts him by throwing a bridal doll with the ring on a necklace, saying that he needs to settle down and that they make a cute couple. Chucky uses the ring to cut through the wood bars of the playpen and escape. He electrocutes Tiffany while she is having a bath (by throwing her T.V. in the water), and proceeds to transfer her soul into the bridal toy. Like Chucky, Tiffany hates being inside of a doll's body, but discovers that The Heart of Damballa is the only thing that can make her become a human again. Chucky wore this very amulet on the night he became a doll as well. It turns Out Chucky's real corpse is buried somewhere in Forest Creek Cemetery in Hackensack, New Jersey. Tiffany calls her neighbor Jesse (Nick Stabile), offering to pay him to get them there by the next day. Unaware that Tiffany and Chucky are actually dolls, he takes advantage of this opportunity to take his girlfriend Jade from her overprotective uncle, Warren Kincaid. He asks Jade to accompany him, and she accepts his offer. Before they leave, Warren attempts to frame Jesse by putting a bag of marijuana in his van, unaware that Chucky and Tiffany are in the van needing a ride to Hackensack. Tiffany and Chucky fatally wound him with nails, concealing his body in the trunk. En route to their destination, Tiffany and Chucky claim they kill anyone who gets in their way, framing Jesse and Jade in the process. To make matters worse, Tiffany and Chucky intend to steal Jesse's and Jade's bodies using voodoo. Jesse and Jade decide to get married. After they do, they rest at a motel. They meet another pair of newlyweds named Diane and Russ, who try to convince them to share a room with them. While they're talking, Diane slyly steals Jade and Jesse's wallet and Tiffany notices. Later on after Jesse and Jade leave the room, Diane and Russ begin making out on the waterbed. Tiffany throws a champagne bottle to the ceiling mirror above it, and the two are sliced by falling pieces of broken glass. Impressed by the creative murder, Chucky finally proclaims his love for Tiffany and proposes to her. Having accepted his proposal and declaring themselves "married", she and Chucky engage in sexual intercourse (''which results in a pregnancy). The bodies of the murdered newlyweds are later discovered by the hotel maid, which makes Jesse and Jade wanted by the police. Jesse and Jade eventually learn that the dolls are alive, and that there is no turning back. After hijacking a recreational vehicle from another couple, Jesse and Jade are forced to drive the dolls to the cemetery in Hackensack. On the way, Tiffany and Chucky get into a huge fight (which is instigated by Jade and Jesse), and Jesse crashes and explodes their van. Nevertheless, they manage to reach the cemetery. Just before Tiffany transfers her soul into Jade, she stabs Chucky, as she is touched by Jade and Jesse's love for each other, which makes her realize they belong dead. Tiffany is fatally wounded in the scuffle, and when the police show up, Chucky gets shot by Jade. As she lies dying, Tiffany gives birth to a bloody baby doll which attacks the witnessing detective. Seed of Chucky Chucky and Tiffany are brought back by their child when he reads the inscription on the Heart of Damballa. When they see he has no genitals (though he generally appears and sounds like a boy) Tiffany sees it as proof the child is a girl and names it Glenda (feminizing the name, Glen, which Chucky had given to him previously) Seed of Chucky focuses on their capers in Hollywood, where a movie is being made about their urban legend. Now going by "Tiffany Ray", Tiffany plans to transport her soul into Jennifer Tilly's body, who just happens to be playing her in the film. They also plan to impregnate her and put Glen/Glenda's soul in the baby's body. Their plan is successful, as Tilly actually gives birth to two babies, one a boy and the other a girl. This works out perfectly as Glen/Glenda has a split personality, one being a sweet and caring boy, the other a homicidal girl. However, Chucky decides to remain a doll, seeing that being human isn't so great. Disturbed by this, Tiffany leaves Chucky, taking Glen with her, which causes Chucky to get angry. Glen and Tiffany go to the hospital that Tilly is staying at. Chucky follows them there, and hits her in the head with an axe for leaving him, killing her. However, at the very last minute before she dies, she successfully passes her soul into Jennifer. Five years pass, she is happily living in Hollywood, posing as Jennifer's split personality, and is raising Glen and Glenda on her own. On the twins' birthday, one of the maids tries to quit her job because she is afraid of Glenda, who she believes is a troubled child. Jennifer/Tiffany tells her she can go, but then beats her to death with her doll body (which has a mark from the axe injury on it). Her eyes then turn green while she evilly laughs. In the extended version, she then hides the body and tells Glenda to keep a secret. Curse of Chucky' Nine years after the events of ''Seed of Chucky, Tiffany's soul still possesses actress Jennifer Tilly's body. She does not appear onscreen until the ending moments of the film where it is revealed that she was the one responsible for mailing Chucky out to Nica's home, assisting him in his murder spree on enemies he never got to kill. Given the past events, it appears Tiffany has forgiven Chucky and still enjoys killing. The current status on their twins is never stated, it is most likely they are still alive. She most likely left Glen and Glenda in their care of nannies. Six months later, Tiffany mails Chucky to a now grown up "Andy Barclay" who then turns the tables on Chucky, shooting him in the face with a shotgun. Other appearances There have been a number of comics based on the characters from the films. Most recently, Devil's Due Publishing have started an eponymous series which will include a HACK/Slash crossover. But so far Tiffany hasn't appeared in it. On the special features of Seed of Chucky DVD, Tiffany sits alongside Chucky and Glen on a sofa in their family home, they are watching a slideshow of their holiday to various places. Nearly all of these places have evidence of Chucky having killed someone. This annoys Tiffany and makes Glen feel ill. The show ends with a pizza delivery guy at the door and Chucky answering. He says he's left his wallet in the garage with his powertools and asks the guy to come there with him. The delivery guy foolishly enough follows Chucky and suffers badly at Chucky's hands with a chainsaw. Also on the special features of Seed of Chucky DVD, Chucky and Tiffany are having interviews by the Fuzion interviewer to promote the movie, and on the section called Conceiving the Seed of Chucky, Chucky, Tiffany, Glen, the cast and makers of the film are also interviewed. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Toys Category:Resurrected Toys